Palabras olvidadas
by Alphabetta
Summary: Celebrar un año más en el mundo no tiene nada de malo. A Obito se le olvidó. Deidara se lo recuerda.


Deidara abrió los ojos, creyendo haber escuchado la voz de Tobi.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo. Se frotó el ojo y bostezó—. ¿Por qué no te duermes de una vez?

No obtuvo respuesta y Deidara ahora estaba en completa alerta. Le iba a costar volver a dormirse. Apoyó el cuerpo en uno de sus codos y a tientas buscó las cerillas y encendió la vela.

—Tobi —insistió Deidara.

Su compañero estaba boca arriba en su futón. No podía saber si estaba despierto o dormido gracias a la estúpida máscara naranja que siempre se empeñaba en llevar puesta.

—No son tonterías, idiota —dijo Tobi y Deidara notó de inmediato que su entonación era distinta a la acostumbrada.

Era la palabrota más grave que le había escuchado jamás a Tobi. Deidara frunció el ceño, examinando las sombras alargadas que proyectaba la luz de la vela en los surcos de la máscara.

—Dices eso porque a ti no te importa nada en el mundo. Excepto las misiones y esos libros depresivos de mierda que lees.

Como sospechaba, Tobi estaba hablando en sueños. No era la primera vez que pasaba pero jamás antes lo había escuchado así de enfadado. Le resultaba raro, como un perro que maulla o un gato que ladra. Deidara se preguntó con quién estaría hablando. Le daba que no conocía a la persona a la que le gritaba. Tobi seguía siendo una incógnita para él después de todo. Por eso Deidara guardó silencio.

—¿Qué tiene de malo celebrar que acabamos de cumplir un año más en el mundo? Tú no sabes si el año siguiente vamos a seguir estando aquí —Tobi se revolvió bajo la manta. Se dio la vuelta hacia el otro lado y luego volvió a la posición inicial—. No lo sabes... No lo sabes... Este podría ser nuestro último cumpleaños.

—¿Dijiste cumpleaños? —murmuró Deidara. Así que de eso se trataba. Se sentó en el futón y cruzó las piernas—. Tobi. ¿Es tu cumpleaños?

Ruidos de sollozos se escuchaban tras la máscara espiralada.

—¡No hagas como que no lo sabes ya!

Deidara decidió que era suficiente. Tobi seguía agitándose. Era obvio que lo estaba pasando mal.

—¡Tobi! —Deidara gateó hasta el futón de su compañero, le tomó el hombro y lo sacudió un poco—. Tobi, despierta.

Una mano enguantada salió de debajo de la manta y le agarró la muñeca. Deidara contuvo la respiración. Tobi ya no sollozaba, pero tampoco daba señales de estar despierto.

—¿Qué pasa contigo, hm? —dijo Deidara.

Con la lengua en su mano fue lamiendo el guante, después dio un suave tirón, su mano atrapada en cuero negro resbalando poco a poco. Hasta que Tobi se la volvió a agarrar, entrelazado sus dedos con los de Deidara.

—¿Deidara...? —dijo Tobi, su voz débil.

—¿Mejor?

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Tobi respondió.

—Tengo frío —murmuró.

Tobi se abrazó a sus piernas y colocó la cabeza en su regazo. Deidara abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de ella. El calor subió a su cara al notar el peso extra sobre sus muslos desnudos.

—¿C-cómo puedes tener frío con todo eso puesto, hm? ¡No estamos en el País del Hierro!

Deidara alzó la voz, pero se arrepintió justo después. Era su cumpleaños y no lo había empezado de la mejor manera. En un gesto tranquilizador, acarició el cabello corto y grueso de Tobi.

—Mmm... Me gusta eso —dijo Tobi. Su voz volvía a ser la de siempre, más o menos.

La mano de Deidara se congeló, la sensación cálida en su pecho le arrancó un suspiro. Luego sonrió y le siguió acariciando el pelo.

—Te gusta, ¿Eh?. No eres tan tonto como pareces.

Aunque prefería que se lo estuvieran haciendo a él, a Deidara le relajaba el tacto del pelo bajo sus dedos. Su mente divagó a todo lo que le acababa de oír a Tobi. Se preguntó por qué esos recuerdos aún se sentían dolorosos en su mente. Tobi había hablado como un niño, las palabras y la entonación lo se lo hacían saber. Y Deidara había pasado página de todas las memeces por las que sus amigos lo hicieron enojar cuando era un mocoso.

Se preguntó también por qué había ahí una herida que parecía no haber sanado. Pero lo que más le había impactado fue otra cosa. Nunca pensó que Tobi pudiera tener esas ideas, algo que se asemejaban un tanto a su filosofía de vida.

_Ese podría ser su último cumpleaños._

Deidara apretó la mandíbula, su puño se cerró con suavidad alrededor de un mechón de pelo. Quería hacer algo para festejar el cumpleaños de Tobi.

—Sabes que es invierno y aquí me tienes en calzoncillos haciéndote arrumacos —dijo Deidara, queriendo haberlo incomodado al menos un poco.

Tobi no respondió y Deidara esperó que al menos el resto de su noche fuera más apacible. Se quedó acariciando su pelo hasta que la piel de sus brazos y sus piernas se erizó. Deidara movió a Tobi a su futón. Luego fue a sacar una manta del armario y lo arropó bien antes de apagar la vela y volverse a acostar.

* * *

Apoyado en la mesa, Deidara miraba la pequeña caja de cartón decorada con un lazo frente a él. Su talón tamborileaba el suelo mientras pensaba qué hacer. No lo había pensado mucho cuando salió por la mañana mientras Tobi aún dormía y voló a la ciudad más cercana a comprar un pastel.

Aún no había tenido tiempo de decirle lo que escuchó la noche anterior. Deidara no creía que fuera el momento, pero tampoco se le ocurría como justificar aquel pastel sin tener que mentirle.

Deidara se levantó y fue hasta el cajón donde guardaba su arcilla. Le diría algunos detalles, pero no todo. Normalmente cuando quería buscar a Tobi, Deidara llamaba a Zetsu y él, siempre eficiente, se lo traía en un par de minutos. Pero esa era una celebración privada entre senpai y kohai y no pensaba compartir el pastel con nadie más que no fuera el cumpleañero.

Sus manos comenzaron a masticar la arcilla y uno tras otro, pequeños pajaritos, todos diferentes entre sí, salieron de las bocas y se colocaron en formación sobre la mesa de su taller.

—Busquen a Tobi —les instruyó—. Y si no quiere venir, vayan explotando uno a uno hasta convencerlo, hm.

Todas sus creaciones asintieron a la vez y se alejaron volando a través de la puerta entreabierta. Mientras esperaba, Deidara tomó una vela del cajón. La partió en dos con un kunai, la recortó hasta que estuvo satisfecho con su nuevo tamaño y esculpió en una pequeña criatura superflat. El toque final a un pastel que iba a ser más efímero aún que su arte en cuanto empezaran con él.

Tobi cruzó la puerta, guiado por algunos de sus pájaros mientras otros tiraban de sus ropas. Deidara alcanzó a rehacer el lazo y guardarse la caja a la espalda.

—¡Aw, senpai! Me trajiste con pajaritos como una princesa de cuento de hadas —exclamó Tobi. Deidara rió, omitiendo el detalle de que de haberse rehusado a ir, no habría sido una experiencia tan idílica—. ¿Para qué me buscabas? ¿Qué tienes ahí escondido en la espalda? ¡N-no me digas que estoy en problemas!

Tobi dio un paso atrás, poniendo ambos brazos frente a su cuerpo. Deidara avanzó.

—Piensa un poco, hm.

¿Recordaba Tobi lo que pasó la noche anterior?

—No sé qué puede ser —Tobi se rascó la cabeza—. Yo siempre me porto bien. Es el senpai el que se enfada por tonterías.

—Entonces —como era el cumpleaños de Tobi, Deidara estaba dispuesto a ser más paciente con él, sacó el regalo y se lo ofreció—. ¿Qué crees que hay en esta caja?

—Um... ¿Una... Bomba?

Tobi aún dudaba sobre si tomar el paquete o no. Deidara se lo acercó más.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro, hm?

—Bueno, siempre es una bomba —Tobi rió con nerviosismo y puso sus manos lejos del regalo.

Hasta ahí iba a llegar la paciencia de Deidara.

—¡Cierra la boca y toma tu maldito regalo de cumpleaños antes de que le meta una bomba de verdad! —exclamó, avanzando más hasta quedar frente a él.

—Cumpleaños.

Tobi no parecía que fuera a seguir la frase, a juzgar por lo que estaba tardando.

—Anoche en sueños murmuraste algo sobre que era tu cumpleaños. Debiste haberme dicho antes, hm —Aún con la explicación de Deidara, Tobi no reaccionaba. El silencio se estaba volviendo inquietante—. Si vas a decir que por qué no te avisé, es obvio que es porque quería darte una sorpresa.

Más silencio. Y justo cuando frunció el ceño mientras formaba varias teorías en su cabeza, Tobi dio un gritito.

—¡Pensaste en mí! —Tobi lo abrazó con fuerza, riendo. Deidara se tensó y poco a poco se fue relajando hasta sonreír. A veces protestaba ante la costumbre de Tobi de no respetar su espacio personal. Pero esa vez no lo haría. Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y cerró los ojos para disfrutar mejor la reconfortante calidez del abrazo en aquella mañana de febrero—. ¡Deidara-senpai me hizo un regalo a pesar de quejarse siempre de mí por no ser un ninja respetable, según él!

Deidara lo empujó, pero no consiguió separarse de él.

—No hago esto como ninja, idiota —Deidara hizo una pequeña pausa—. No tiene nada de malo celebrar un cumpleaños, hm.

Tobi lo soltó, tomando la caja al fin.

—Pero yo pensé que eso eran cosas de niños. ¡Ahora somos tipos duros! ¡Somos miembros de Akatsuki! —exclamó Tobi.

Deidara se preguntó cómo podían el Tobi que escuchó hablar en sueños y ese Tobi pensar tan distinto.

—A la mierda Akatsuki y a la mierda todo el que piense que celebrar que cumplimos un año más en el mundo es estúpido. Somos más que simples compañeros. Somos amigos. Y si quiero celebrarte el cumpleaños te lo celebro y punto.

Los dedos de Tobi jugueteaban con el lazo de la caja.

—Deidara...

—Además...

...este podría ser nuestro último cumpleaños.

—¿Además qué, senpai?

No podía decirle eso.

—Además toda excusa es buena para comer pastel. Abre ya eso o lo haré yo, hm —dijo Deidara.

Fue a quitarle la caja, cansado de verla aún cerrada. Tobi la apartó de él.

—Nop, nop. Es mi regalo —el agujero de la máscara naranja apuntaba a la caja—. El primero en muchos, muchos años.

Su voz volvió a sonar diferente al decir eso último.

Deidara observó como tiraba de la cinta hasta deshacer el lazo. Luego colocó la caja sobre la mesa y sacó el pequeño pastel de ella. Un círculo de fresas rodeaba la vela que él mismo había hecho.

—Tiene relleno de chocolate, como nos gusta —dijo Deidara al ver que Tobi se había quedado callado mirando el pastel.

Tobi rozó una de las fresas con su dedo enguantado.

—Tampoco he comido fresas el muchos años —murmuró. Deidara se preguntó si se lo decía a él o a sí mismo.

—¿No te gustan?

—Sí. Me gustan pero... ¡No importa! —exclamó de repente—. ¡Comamos tarta, senpai!

—Pero antes —Deidara tomó el pastel y concentró un poco de chakra de fuego en la punta de su dedo. Al tocar la mecha, esta se prendió—... Antes tienes que soplar, hm.

—Oh.

Tobi se rascó el pelo. Deidara ya no esperaba otra cosa que no fuera alguna treta de las suyas, pero para su sorpresa, movió la máscara a un lado.

—Porque celebremos muchos cumpleaños más. Juntos.

—No se supone que debas decir el deseo en voz alta, hm —dijo Deidara.

Tobi sopló. La vela se apagó. Y la pequeña corriente de aire le dio en la cara y levantó un mechón de pelo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Tobi —dijo Deidara, su vista pegada a los labios algo resecos de su compañero. Tras sus palabras, se curvaron en una débil sonrisa.

Él también quería que hubiera muchos más. Pero si no era así, se encargaría de que ese valiera la pena.

—Gracias, senpai.

—¡Y ahora a comer, hm!

Y sacando un kunai de su bolsillo, Deidara partió el pastel en dos de un solo tajo.

* * *

_**¡Feliz cumple Obito!**_

_**La idea me vino ya tarde, después de decidir que no iba a escribir nada. Pero no puedo dejar a mi bobo sin regalo T_T sdsñladsñalsñ. Mi idea original era hacer una continuación de Come Undone, con una visita de los dos a Sapporo. ¿Tal vez en otra ocasión?**_

_**La comida favorita de Rin son las fresas. Y Obito nunca pudo volver a comerlas porque le recuerdan a ella. Esta es la primera vez que comerá desde que murió.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado. Un saludín! ^^**_


End file.
